Collection, integration and analysis of large quantities of data are routinely performed by intelligence analysts and other entities. Vast numbers of different types of communications (e.g., documents, electronic mail, etc.) may be analyzed and perhaps associated with one another in an attempt to gain information or insight which is not readily comprehensible from the communications taken individually. Various analyst tools process communications in attempts to generate, identify, and investigate hypotheses. However, many words present in the documents may have a plurality of senses or different meanings which may lead to unacceptable processing of the documents. At least some aspects of the present disclosure are directed towards apparatus and methods of disambiguating the meaning of words occurring in text to facilitate analysis of the documents.